


:kappapride:

by Misfitz



Category: Gay baby gang, The Misfits (Podcast), gbg
Genre: Background Zucktorious, Cam seems like a bad bf at first, Established Relationship, John is a salty boy, Kritz, M/M, Toby's the cool lesbian friend everyone needs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twitch Streams (Gone wild), but I can assure you he is the best, i guess??, mostly just fluff tbh, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misfitz/pseuds/Misfitz
Summary: Fitz is streaming, John is tired and pissed. All he wants is a little bit of time with his boyfriend, is that so much to ask for?





	:kappapride:

**Author's Note:**

> what's up gays, i'm alive! i actually wrote this fic like.. a month ago. lol oops. but i'm finally uploading it!! i've been busy writing my longest fic yet for bbs and i finally finished it, so once that's revised and uploaded i'll probably go back and write a ton of gbg stuff so look out for that!  
> shout out to the three other kritz stans in the fandom, this ship is seriously lacking in like... everything.. which is such a shame because their dynamic is so cute, but i'm happy to provide lol. speaking of, i have a feeling the tekkit streams are gonna be filled with some wholesome kritz content... anyways, enjoy!

It’s two in the morning.

It’s two in the morning and John is laying in a half cold bed. He doesn’t need a mirror to know that he has deep circles under his eyes, accentuated by the fact that he’d been working non-stop these past few weeks and subsisting off of coffee and power naps alone.

That, and the longful daydreams of knowing that once he finished the crazy amount of work he needed to get done, he and Cam could finally just have time to lay in bed and actually sleep together for once. God, when was the last time they did that? A month ago? A lot of shit piled up from work and family issues for the both of them, so John wasn’t angry. He just held out for the night he’d finally be able to get a good night’s rest. He really only got those when he could breathe in the scent of pine and gin, the warmth of two strong arms wrapped around him.

Only, it’s been a month. This was supposed to be it. Their day off, the day they’d finally get to sleep in for once. Away from recording, editing, bothering with friends or family drama. And yet it’s two am and John hasn’t gotten a wink of sleep yet.

John was always a night owl. His favorite time to go to sleep was during the witching hour, which Cam claimed was the reason why he was so cursed. Cam, meanwhile, had always been the epitome of a health nut (aside from his weed habit, of course). He was in bed at 9, 10 by the latest. Hell, there was even that stint where he’d go to bed at 7! Naturally, that didn’t last long. 

But even so, John had been ready for bed by 9, though he expected Cam to be back by 10 or so. He had dimmed the lights and brushed his teeth and made sure their covers were washed and clean. And then he had laid in bed and waited.

At 10, he was bursting with excitement. He craved so deeply to see his loving boyfriend again. It wasn’t like they never saw each other at all-- they did live in the same house, after all, but with their crazy schedules, Cam having to go back to New Zealand for a family emergency, John adjusting to life in Melbourne and other things, they barely saw each other, much less interacted in any meaningful way. John was essentially working the night shift while Cam worked the day shift.

At 11, he was a little concerned, but brushed it off. Cam was out with the misfits or something. Or was that a couple of days ago? He strained to hear something, but the house was silent. So he went with the assumption that Mason was doing something stupid and keeping him at the estate. 

By 12, he was starting to get tired. That was a rare occurrence, but to be fair, he had been laying in the dark with just his thoughts for a couple of hours. He occupied the time by explaining physics to himself, which wasn’t very successful. 

At 1, he began to wonder if another emergency popped up that Cam forgot to tell him about. He had no new texts or anything, which he was diligent about listening out for.

At 2, aka now, he gives up. Cam’s side of the bed is undisturbed, and it’s pissing John off. Ugh. He gets up, swinging his legs off the bed. Cam must not be home, so he’s going to see what’s keeping him. John grabs his phone from the nightstand, squinting at the harsh light before he dims the brightness. It barely makes a dent.

The first notification on his lock screen is that some people liked his tweet. The second is that there’s an update available.

The third notification is that Fitz is streaming.

John’s mouth flies open in shock. What the fuck? He checks the time stamp-- it started at 10 pm earlier that night! Or, yesterday technically? Regardless, he clicks on the notification. He keeps his shock in check. Maybe the notification is now old.

When twitch loads, however, he is greeted by a facecam of Fitz, talking in real time, as he plays a video game. Like John, he has some bags under his eyes, but he’s smiling and interacting with the fans. He reads some comment and laughs heartily, tinny voice filling the room.

What. The. Fuck. 

John scowls. What an ass! He cannot believe that Cam, sweet and considerate and loving _ Cam _ of all people, blew him off to stream! 

That’s not even the worst part. Judging by the pink and purple LED lights behind him and the pretty pink bed, he’s absolutely certain that Cam is streaming in Toby’s room.

Which means he’s at the Misfits house.

With rage bubbling underneath his ribcage, he pockets his phone as he goes to slip on his shoes. Looks like he’s paying a little visit. 

John doesn’t trust himself to drive (he also doesn’t have a license here, but that’s another story), so he hires an uber to take him to the estate. On the way, he texts Toby, asking why Fitz is streaming in her room.

** Toby **

He's what

**John**

You didn’t know?

**Toby**

No

Didnt cam tell you?

I’m back in kiwi land, have been for the past week. Family bdays and all that

**John**

You’re in nz??

What the fuck

**Toby**

Its a little weird that he didnt tell you :/

But i guess i shouldnt be surprised he's streaming. He mentioned to me that he felt bad about making noise during the night when he’s recording when you needed sleep, so I offered to let him use my room while i was gone. 

It is kinda funny how little you two communicate when u LIVE TOGETHER

**John**

Hey!! Usually our communications fine, this month has just been really fucking wild 

I feel like im living the life of a nurse while my boyfriend is a lawyer

Nd yes before you say anything i know its a weird analogy but tell me im fucking wrong

Ugh. i cant believe he didnt tell me. This was supposed to be our night off, i just wanted to sleep with him :(

**Toby**

No that’s pretty accurate actually

Also: tmi holy fuck

**John**

Not like that you undercooked chicken nugget

**Toby**

Lmaooo

Go give ur man a piece of ur mind. I believe in you john. KICK his ass

As his best friend, you have my permission and blessing

**John**

That’s the plan

Thanks for the pep talk, gtg tho cuz i’m here

**Toby**

Guess im gonna be watching cam’s stream to see what happens 

Byee

**John**

Xoxo

His uber pulls up at the end of the street, not to the house directly. That was a rule implemented when Swagger once hired an uber who turned out to be a fan and was a little too overly excited about knowing exactly where their house was. It made for a fun podcast story at least.

“Thanks for the ride,” he tells the driver. He gives them a 5 star review before they drive away, and he can see the little smile on their face.

With that, he’s left in the cold night air. 

“If I get stabbed, it’s Cam’s fault,” John grumbles to himself, puffs of cold air exhaling from his mouth. He doesn’t even know why he’s so mad. He’s sure Cam had his reasons, he just…. He hasn’t been able to see him in an entire  _ month. _ It gets really lonely to sit alone in a new house, in a new city, when the person who convinced you to come here in the first place is never around. He mostly had to rely on poor Jay to help him out, but he hadn’t been here long and had his own life to live. It wasn’t Cam’s fault before, but now…

Now it is.

He huddles into himself, regretting the fact that he didn’t grab a sweater before trekking up to the misfits manor. 

Luckily, everyone there has an equally as fucked sleep schedule as John, so he doesn’t need to wake anyone up by ringing the doorbell or calling them. Matt and Mason are standing out in the front, sharing a blunt, talking quietly amongst themselves. 

Truth be told, John has probably interacted with these two the least, so he feels a little bit nervous as he gets closer to them. They’re not bad guys, he’s just more so friends with everyone else. He should make an effort to be around them more, though. He likes Matt’s calm nature and Mason’s wild antics.

“Hey guys,” John calls out once he’s within distance. They’d be hard to see if his eyes hadn’t adjusted to the dark. He puts a hand up in a wave so that they know he’s not some random intruder.

Matt squints at him in the dark for a moment. “John?” He calls back.

“Yeah, that’s me. Is the door unlocked? I need to see Cam,” he says. Now that they’re closer, he can see Mason looking at him with a contemplative face.

“Yeah,” Matt says. “Why’d you need to see him at…” He takes his phone out, the dark lighting up for a split second before he turns his phone off again. “2 in the morning?”

“I have a bone to pick with him,” John states.

“That’s gay,” Mason says.

“You’re gay,” John retorts. Mason gasps, slapping a hand to his chest. “Me? Gay? Never. That gay shit is for gay people only.”

“Have you been leading me on this entire time?!” Matt also gasps, turning to Mason with a horrified expression on his face. “The nerve!”

Mason giggles, slapping his friend.. Boyfriend? Fuck, John really needs to hang with these guys more, on the arm. “Nah, I ain’t gay for you, you’re gay for me, and that’s enough gay for the both of us.”

They seem to remember that there’s a third party as they comically jump back, the red on their cheeks unmistakable. “Anyways, wanna hang with us for a bit? I’m sure Dad can wait,” Mason offers, holding out the joint.

Matt rubs his chin. “If Cam’s the dad, does that make John our step mom?”

John raises his hands in alarm. “Woah, hey, Cam never mentioned that I’d have to adopt a bunch of gay baby idiots, no way.” They all fall into laughter for a moment before calming down.

“Sorry guys, I’ll have to chill with you later. I really need to talk to him,” he apologizes once they’ve caught their breath. 

“That’s fine dude, see ya.” Matt waves him off, Mason already taking another hit.

“Bye,” John says, walking up the porch and through the front door. Sure enough, the door is unlocked. He squints in the harsh light of the manor. Even if it’s so late, the entire place is up and running, it seems like. John isn’t sure if he’ll ever get used to how large this place is, no matter how many times he’s seen it. Which, to be fair, hasn’t been too often. 

He takes a few steps forward on the stairs. Everyone’s bedroom is upstairs, but where was Toby’s exactly…? Fuck. He doesn’t know, and he isn’t too keen on just barging in on some other poor sod unannounced. Even if most of the residents aren’t in their rooms, they always have staff or friends over.

He makes it to the top, and, when he turns the corner, he bumps into none other than Swagger. 

“Watch it!” the shorter man snaps, but then takes a step back and widens his eyes. “Oh, John! Shit, uh, hey. Sorry about that. What are you doing here?” It takes John a second to reorient himself, still not used to seeing Swagger without his helmet or balaclava. His eyes are always the same, though-- a deep brown, with an intense gaze, like the man can know everything about a person just by looking at them. He wouldn’t be surprised if that’s true. 

“Why is everyone in this house awake?” John deadpans. He himself is fucking exhausted from all of his emotions.

Swagger shrugs. “Beats me, I was just getting a drink. But seriously, why are you here in the dead of night?” He looks a little bit worried.

John sighs, playing with his hair. “Cam’s streaming in Toby’s room and I came to get him because this was supposed to be our day off.”

Swagger blinks. “Isn’t that tomorrow?”

“No, today. Why?”

“Because Cam told me he was gonna stream, and I had asked him if he was supposed to be seeing you tonight, but he said that it was tomorrow. He was gonna stream so that the fans would stop harassing him and he could spend some time with you,” he says, crossing his arms.

The blond scrubs at his face. “Uh. Wow. Okay then. So was he lying, or did he just mix up the dates?”

“Considering it’s Cam, I think you know the answer.” Swagger considers him for a moment, brows lifting. “I get you might be a little pissed, but my god, that man loves you. He even came here so that you could sleep unbothered. I don’t think he’d trade time with you for anything in the world,” he says softly. It’s much kinder and more honest than how Swagger usually is, so John knows he’s serious.

John nods. “That…” He can’t help that his heart flutters with joy, biting down a smile. “That’s nice to know. I was worried he blew me off, but I guess I can crash the stream for other reasons now.”

Swagger smirks at him, rolling his eyes. “Weirdo.” He moves out of the way to go down the stairs. “I guess you’ll be staying over, then?” 

“Probably,” John says.

“Aight. See you in the morning. Er, later today. Whatever.”

“Bye,” John says, taking a step forward. Then he pauses. “Actually, uh… Which room is Toby’s?”

“The one on the far right!” Swagger calls, before disappearing towards the kitchen. 

Turns out John didn’t even need to ask where the room was, because it’s a) the only one in the house with multicolored lights spilling under the door, and b) his boyfriend can be surprisingly loud for soundproof walls. 

Once he’s in front of the door, John falters. Now that he’s no longer angry at Cam, he isn’t sure if he should do this. Maybe Cam just wants a night off to decompress. Maybe he’s busy giving a heartfelt message to his viewers. Maybe John would just be causing more trouble than it’s worth.

He shakes his head vigorously, as though to reset his brain. No. He can do this! He can crash the stream, just, like… In a nice way. He can tease Cam and be affectionate and have the fans go wild.

It’s the thought of being able to touch the man he loves so dearly once again that gives him the courage to open the door. 

He's so quiet that Cam doesn’t even notice him, but seeing the top of his head peek out from behind Toby’s chair has his heart racing. The lights are dimmed, which makes things both peaceful and very hard to see. As carefully as he can, John shuts the door behind him. He had wanted to make a big entrance, but the vibe of this room is so calm, it has him questioning if he really should. John takes a step forward, waiting for Cam to notice, but he doesn’t. Another step, still nothing. Another.

At this point, he’s close enough to hear Cam clearly, and even see what he’s doing. Toby has two monitors up. On one, Cam’s on the menu for fortnite, and on the other, there’s the twitch chat that takes up half the screen and his face cam (haha, Cam’s face cam, good one John) takes up the other. Cam isn’t looking at that, but John can see very clearly that he’s visible behind him. Thanks to Cam’s height, the camera reaches the top of John’s head despite the fact that he’s standing. He smiles at the cam, waving his fingers before putting a finger to his lips. Nobody knows they’re dating yet, just that they moved in together, so they probably just assume he’s about to pull a sick prank.

He thanks the gods above that Cam’s busy selecting his character right now because the chat is going fucking  _ wild. _ If he thought they were active before, now they’re moving at a million miles per minute. John can’t even read the messages, but he knows that there’s a lot of pogs and capslock going around. 

He’s deciding on whether he wants to just wait for Cam to notice him, casually comment, or just outright scare him, when Cam redirects his attention towards the chat.

“Wow, you guys sure can talk fast, huh?” Cam laughs, and John never thought he’d be so happy to hear a voice in his life. “I can’t even read what you guys are saying! Mods, can we turn on slow mode?” He asks.

Before the mods can do anything, Cam gets a voice donation. “Whatever you do, don’t look behind you,” the microsoft Sam says. Cam rolls his eyes.

“Did you seriously spend seven dollars trying to scare me? Well, sorry dude, but I’ve got a pretty keen eye, and I’m pretty sure I’d notice if something was behind me,” he laughs, and John makes his move.

In the end, because of his angle, he decides to leap forward, wrapping his arms around his partner’s neck. Not in a serial killer kind of way, but more like how couples in movies do when it rains. His cheek squishes against Cam’s poor, receding hairline. Unlike how the male love interest usually holds the girl, though, his man lets out a shrill scream and whacks John right in the face with the back of his hand. 

“Ow!” John yelps, jumping back slightly. He doesn’t remove his arms, but they loosen as he brings one hand to his face to check for damage. His cheek stings pretty badly.

“Wh--John?!” Cam shouts, whipping around to face him. His eyes are wide with shock. “What the fuck are you doing here?!”

“Trying to surprise you,” John says, voice sounding a little bit nasally. “Since, you know, you missed our day off.” And, remembering he has an audience, “Where we, uh. You know. Watch movies and do casual roommate activities.”

“Casual roommate activities,” the kiwi parrots, incredulous. “That’s tomorrow.”

“It was today, actually,” the blond sniffs, done rubbing his face. Whatever damage Cam did, it probably isn’t too bad. Man’s got brittle bones. “It.. was today?” Cam asks, sounding genuinely confused. But his expression quickly melts into concern as he stares at John’s face.

“Fuck, come here,” he says, and John leans forward a little bit. He rubs at John’s cheek with careful fingers. “I can’t believe I hit you, shit. Does it hurt bad? I’m sorry. God, that was a fuck up.”

John giggles. The first physical contact he had with his love in a month was a punch in the face. Now that’s a story to tell. It feels surprisingly fitting for them. “It’s fine. My fault for putting you in a chokehold anyways. I think anyone would’ve reacted the way you did.”

“Maybe,” Cam says, but he doesn’t stop wiping at John’s face. He isn’t sure what he’s expecting to find or do. The kiwi blinks. “Wait. You were trying to put me in a chokehold?”

“Well, I was going for like how lovers wrap their arms around the other person’s neck, but I kinda fucked that up,” he shrugs. 

Cam lets out a low whistle. “Yeah, I’d say.” He finally releases John, not that he minded the contact. “I  _ am _ sorry, though.”

“And I’m  _ fine _ . Don’t worry about it.” He smiles, and Cam smiles back. The same, soft and sweet little grin that he only shows John, where it lights up his dimples. His heart melts.

“Anyways,” John coughs, once again remembering that Cam has an audience to entertain, “What are you streaming?” He asks.

Cam’s eyes widen. “Oh, shit, streams, yeah.” He turns back around in the chair to address the chat. “I was winding down from fortnite, mostly talking. But I can end it soon,” he blabbers. It’s absolutely adorable in John’s eyes, but then again, when Cam came down with the flu that one time in America and was vomiting and crying and looking dead inside all over, John had thought he was the most beautiful man alive even then. That’s how they got together, actually. Cam was crying over a toilet bowl wishing for everything to end and John admitted his feelings and for some reason he reciprocated them and that probably describes their entire dynamic as a whole.

“Nah, it’s cool. I’ll just watch and talk,” John says, moving to wrap his arms around Cam. This time, he’s expecting it, so he’s able to lean over and snuggle his face in. Cam relaxes into the hug a little, lifting his left arm to rub at John’s. “Okay, sounds good,” he says. By this point, the mods had implemented an even slower slow chat, so although messages were being spammed, John could at least actually read them.

The one that pops out the most is from none other than Toby.

**TobyontheTele:** Damn that’s some full homo shit if I’ve ever seen it

John reads the message out loud, laughing lightly. 

Cam is silent for a moment. “Yeah,” he says finally. “We are.”

John’s heart stills beneath his chest. He never cared if their relationship was revealed, but Cam always worried about how it would affect their --mainly John’s-- career and friendships, especially since they went the more edgy and offensive route. He leans down a little, closer to Cam.

“Are you actually going to… you know?” John whispers.

Cam nods. “Spending so much time away from you made me realize how little I care about everything else. I couldn’t give a damn if I lose subscribers, you matter more. I love you, John.” 

Only, instead of whispering, he says the words at a normal volume.

John’s breath stutters.

The chat goes fucking  _ WILD. _

Donations start pouring in, ranging from the voices having to go AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA to some homophobic shit to some wholesome gay shit incredibly quickly.

“Well then,” John coughs, returning to rest his chin on Cam’s head. “Uh.. That was that. We’re out here being full homo, boys. You fanfic writers can rejoice.” Cam snickers under him.

**TobyontheTele** : oh my GOD YOU GUYS ARE SO FUCKING EXTRA

**TobyontheTele:** please don’t fuck on my bed i don’t wanna get banned

To John’s surprise, a good amount of other friends were also watching.

**SwaggerSouls:** I tuned in at the right time

**SwaggerSouls:** congrats you gays

**Zuckles:** wait you guys are dating???

**Zuckles:** oh my god

**Zuckles:** oH MY GOD

**McCreamy:** You didnt know?? Lmao they told us

**Zuckles:** WHEN!??

**iNoToRiOuS:** Before John moved.. Why did you think they moved in together? And the flirting in the gc?? And the stupid little smile Cam gets whenever someone mentions John? Also, congrats on coming out, we’ll always support you guys and I’m sure most of the fans will too.

**Zuckles:** I THOUGHT IT WAS A JOKE

**iNoToRiOuS:** We literally saw them earlier and JOKED ABOUT JOHN BEING OUR STEPMOM, what the fuck did you think was happening?

**Zuckles:** i dont know OKAY im not smart leave me alone

**SwaggerSouls:** Mason you’re so fucking stupid

**iNoToRiOuS:** Wait, don’t tell me you think our relationship is a joke too??

**Zuckes:** YOU WERE SERIOUS?

**TobyontheTele:** im crying i can’t believe we raised mason to be so dumb, matt honey im so sorry

**iNoToRiOuS:** I’m sorry too, smh

**SwaggerSouls:** Alright before pride month ends, any other gaming youtubers wanna come out as a goddamn gay ass couple

**TobyontheTele:** I’m a lesbian

**Zuckles:** Wait but wouldn’t that make you a girl ??

**TobyontheTele:** yeah

**iNoToRiOuS:** We finally have a gamer girl in our ranks… this is truly a historical moment

**SwaggerSouls:** Wow Toby way to go above and beyond what I asked for lmao

**TobyontheTele:** yw babe ;*

A lot of the fans reply to that, and to John’s surprise, most are supportive. There are of course the edgy kids and 22 year old neckbeards, but most people are surprised or excited for them. It makes him breathe a sigh of relief. Although John hadn’t been particularly worried, it would’ve hurt if their fanbase was vehemently against it. 

**Smii7y:** rip krii7y, the kritz stans are eating well tonight. That was the cutest gay shit i’ve ever seen btw. No homo <3

“They sure are, Smit,” John replies. “And don’t worry, only Cam has my full homo.”

“Aww,” Cam says.

John had no idea so many people he knew would be watching Fitz at once, but maybe the news just travelled really fast. He wouldn’t put it past them. The internet can be a scary place. 

Taking a break from reading the chat, John leans back a little. “So, what now?” He asks. Cam shrugs. “I dunno. Would it be weird to log off so soon after dropping that bombshell?”

“It’d probably be more fun honestly.”

Cam hums. “Yeah, you’re right. Alright guys, this has been a fun stream, but I’d really like to spend some time with my boyfriend since we haven’t seen each other in a while. And no, not like that, you filthy animals. Thank you all so much for the immediate support, and we hope you all have a wonderful night.” Cam waves goodbye, John lazily bringing up a hand, before the livestream ends.

And then it’s just them.

Before John has time to react, Cam whirls the chair around, sending John tumbling onto his boyfriend’s lap. He links his arms around his neck to steady himself, while Cam supports him with his hands on his waist.

“You know,” John says, “This is a very provacative position after you clearly stated we weren’t gonna fuck.” 

  
Cam smirks. “Who said I told them the truth?”

John honestly would’ve probably boned him right there and then if it weren’t for the fact that they were in Toby’s room. 

“But seriously,” Cam says, expression turning neutral, “I don’t think we could, even if we wanted to.”

“Why?”

“Them.” Cam tilts his head towards the door. As if on cue, he can hear Mason screech “CAAAAAAAAAAM! I NEED ANSWERS!!” At the top of his lungs. Considering it sounds like he’s still on the bottom floor, he’s terrifyingly loud.

“Oh.” John says.  _ “That.” _

Cam kisses him on the tip of his nose, making John blush. “Don’t worry your cute little face. They’re just excited for us.”

John rolls his eyes. “I could figure that out on my own, thank you very much.” He leans his face into Cam’s neck while he still has the chance. “But seriously, I’m so happy to be here right now.”

“Me too. I missed you. Man, I can’t believe I messed the days up. I thought for sure it was tomorrow.”

“Mm.”

“Getting tired?”

“Very.” 

Cam sighs. “I could entertain them while you sleep, if you want. Looks like you need it.”

As beautiful as that sounds, John climbs off of Cam’s lap, shaking his head. “Nah. The next time I fall asleep, it better be with you.”

Cam cuddles his hands close to his chest. “Aw, that’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me,” he croons.

“Shut up,” he laughs, turning around. “We shouldn’t keep them waiting too long.”

“Right.” Cam groans like an old man as he stands up. The two of them exit the room, already hearing quite the commotion downstairs.

“Can’t believe it’s already the 29th,” Cam yawns as they head for the stairs. “Time sure does fly when you’ve been in crisis mode.”

“Tell me about it,” John jokes, before his blood runs cold.

It’s the 29th.

Which meant he had expected Cam on the 28th.

Only, he had thought it was the 29th then.

So he was a day off…

Huh. 

Oops.


End file.
